Twilight Hero
by Lostwonder15
Summary: I was very worried at that moment, not knowing what was before me, stepping down a stair case with no end, or a fire that would never cease. That was when I felt worried and sad at the same time. Twilight Princess told from the POV of the rebel Hero, Link
1. To Underestimate Brawn and Brain

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zelda! Nadda Zero zip!**

**_1. To Underestimate Brawn and Brain  
_**

It was one of those days – from the many – when I practiced with Rusl out near the spring in Faron Forest.

I made a slash at Rusl's legs, the adrenaline rushing in my veins. I was so close, I could sense it. He jumped over my sword, but I knew this was going to happen. I readjusted myself to dive around him. He laughed quietly and rolled away from my strike from behind.

"You never give up, do you?" I teased, putting my wooden sword on my shoulder. It was dull, so I wouldn't hurt Rusl – he too had a sword like this. Rusl got to his feet and smirked.

"You have a leaf in your hair," he pointed out. I cocked my head to the side and reached up to my head. Nothing was there.

"What do you mea–" Before I could finish my sentence, I was on the ground with Rusl's wooden sword pointed to my neck. I sighed. "I'm dead." I announced. Rusl always did that, finding a weak spot in my defense and aiming at it. I knew I could do better, but I just had no need to really _defend _myself against Rusl. I did trust him.

"Link, you have to remember that I am the enemy and if you get killed by the enemy. . .then not much left, is there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know," I answered half-heartedly. I sunk down into a pile of leaves that had fallen from the many trees in the forest. I really am stupid.

"You at least need to try," Rusl said – another warning. I snorted. Did we really have to train _this _hard? I mean, I could scare away the occasional beast that wonders outside it's hunting range, but. . .this? Rusl was almost training me like it was for war.

I shook my head again in the pile of leaves. "Rusl, I'm not one of your squires, okay? I'm not going out to battle. I won't _have _any enemies. . .hopefully." I groaned and shifted from the leave pile, a thorn poking me in the back. "It's not like I don't appreciate it. I like to spare with you, I just don't see the need for it."

Rusl sighed and shook his head."I'm not training you for war Link. I just see great potential in you," Rusl said, spinning his sword in the air. I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Potential?" I asked in disbelief, "A goat herder. . . who is a warrior?"

"You forget I was once a soldier and now I'm a blacksmith, so what is the difference?" he asked. I sighed, and got up from the pile of leaves.

"Just forget it Rusl. I'll work harder, I promise," I said, patting his shoulder. His face darkened as I did so.

"You better Link. It's important that you don't get to full of yourself, I've seen you show off to the kids."

I took a step back and laughed nervously."You know about that? Well it's really their fault, they asked me..."

"All the kids – including _Talo_ – now have sticks and are swinging them around at each other. It's your fault, Link, that you agreed to show them." He paused wearily, "You haven't shown them _too _much have you?"

"Of course not! It's not like they could_ do_ any of this," I said, shrugging.

"Exactly! We don't know how hot-headed they are. They could wind up trying to protect the village from _monkeys_ if we aren't too careful! So please Link, don't show off, for the kids sake." He walked away from me, heading towards the tree he had tied his horse on. My horse, Epona, was grazing close by, though she wasn't _tied_ to anything. Ilia had trained Epona, when she was still a foul, to stay close to the rider. I couldn't see how Ilia did it. . .though Epona seemed to only stay in one place around _me. _I think Ilia has grown jealous ever since.

"But why are you training me so hard Rusl? Hyrule seems at peace, except for a few bandits, but we're okay. . .right?" He tightened the girth to his horse, remaining silent. "We are okay Rusl – no mad wizards coming to destroy all of Hyrule?" I asked jokingly, heading towards Epona. "I'm serous Rusl, you seem. . .uneasy lately, like you have been on your guard most of the time. I'm worried. . ."

Rusl sighed and shook his head."Nothing you should worry about to much. And I expect you had learned that sword drill for the Harvest. Remember, you promised Bo a fight." Ugh. Did he have to remind me of the bet _Rusl _promised for me? Because of that tomorrow is haunting my memory. And does it have to be on my birthday as well? Goddesses!

"Yah. . .well about that. . ." I started, bringing myself onto Epona, getting comfortable in the saddle. Rusl glared at me, knowing what I was about to say.

"No, you won't opt out of this. If you are to be mayor one day, you have to first beat him." Double ugh.

"Well, what if I _don't_ want to be mayor. Ever think of that?" I said in a cocky tone. If Rusl's eyes could narrow any farther, he would look like a hawk searching for his pray. That _really _made me feel uncomfortable.

"You _have _to be mayor, one way or another. After all, you weren't born with the holy birth mark for nothing." I couldn't believe he still believed in that myth. I mean, the mayor thought that this birthmark had to mean _something_ as it was the shape of the sacred triangles. Still, it could have just been my random luck that I have the same shape as it. I mean, just because I have a stupid birthmark, doesn't mean I was destined to be mayor.

"Just. . .forget it," I said, hoping that Rusl didn't press the matter. I didn't _feel_ like arguing with him. I rode ahead to make sure he didn't speak to me.

–&** –**

That night – the night before the festival – I stared out the window, thinking of my plan. I didn't want to fight the mayor. This whole thing was against my will. I couldn't say no, could I? Especially to the mayor. I just felt like my destiny didn't revolve around pointless leadership. Someone would be much better at being mayor then me. Like Ilia.

As I thought of this, the door to my house – which was perched in a tree – was knocked on. I climbed down the ladder to the top floor, which I nicknamed the spying deck. I could see almost to the canyon splitting Hyrule from Ordon, with the bridge that Rusl always locked, from up there.

I lifted the curtain hanging from the window, and saw Talo – an adventurous youngster – tapping his foot impatiently, fixing his badly groomed hair. What did he want?

"Link! Hurry up! Your so slow!"

I groaned to myself, and opened the door. Talo immediately rushed in, followed by the previously unknown figure that stood beside him, Malo his younger brother. Talo seemed. . . excited.

"Talo, I want to go to bed," I said. Yeah, I have to fight the big ol' mayor tomorrow so I could 'be mayor someday'. Ugh.

"You _need_ to come with me Link!" he insisted, throwing Epona's saddle over from the table in the corner. I jumped for it clumsily, and put it back on the shelf. Kids.

"For what?" I asked, getting pretty annoyed. Talo yelled in victory as he held up my wooden sword. I rushed over to him and grabbed it from his hands. "If you need something – besides my wooden sword – then tell me."

Talo made a face. "I was going to give it to you anyway," Typical. "You need to come with me to Faron Forest. Some monkeys came to dad's windmill today and destroyed all his wood work so. . ."

I put my hand up to stop the boy's fast rambling. "Wait. . .a monkey?"

"Yes! And if we don't hurry, it will escape!"

I let my gaze drift to Malo, who was still near the door. I wondered why Malo was so much more mature then his older sibling.

"Yeah, I know Link. He has bad ideas."

"Malo, I don't care what you say, I want to be a hero!"

Malo snickered to himself. I didn't understand anything that was going on. I knew that Talo wanted to either save or go after, some monkey that was at his father's mill. My life can be so random at times.

"Guys, if you want to go after this 'monkey' can we do it later? I'm pretty tired," I said, managing a fake yawn. To my surprise, it was real. Talo was about to protest – _I saw it in his eyes_ – but his younger – weirdly – more mature brother, stopped him.

"Good idea! Come on Talo, mom's gonna' kill us," he said. Talo looked at me once, then the wooden sword. "Talo. . ."

"Oh fine!" he said, heading towards the open door. "You have to promise though, that you _will_ come with me to find that stupid monkey!"

He stomped forward, and didn't pause for my answer, before he shut the door. I stared at the door for a moment. Maybe I should go to bed. . .

– & –

You could say I was nervous. Frightened? No, I wasn't a coward. I fully knew my limits. How far those limits could go was the problem. I woke up in the morning in a very bad mood. First of all, I didn't get _any _sleep because of a dream – well it was more of a nightmare. I dreamed that once I had become mayor, I would become king next. It was a. . .frightening dream. Ugh, I just hate this!

The second thing that pissed me off was just this day! Well, I had been pissed off ever since the day Rusl made me sign up to do this! I groaned from my bed and shifted out of it. If only I could sleep. . .

I opened the door, and immediately the autumn air hit me. I wouldn't say it was cold, it never got freezing down in the south. The only snow I have seen, was on top of mountains -- impassable ones too. Not a single soul had ever scaled or climbed the mountains in Ordon, to tell the tale. So, if I was hit with even a single flake of snow, I would freeze over. I was more of a warm person.

No kids greeted me (fortunately), so I saddled Epona and made my way to the small village. I passed many people who were rushing to the festival grounds near Ordon Spring. Many of them were children, and they waved as they passed by, however, being scolded by their parents afterwards. Some of the adults thought I was a bad example, since I filled them all with stories Rusl had told me of knights and dragons – not that dragons were real. And then the one story about a boy and an Ocarina, though that was probably made up too. So, I wondered what was wrong with them?

I spotted Ilia in the crowd of up to thirty farmers and goat handlers. Yep, Ordon village, population: 30. Ilia saw me and waved as she slid past many people.

"Hey Link!" she called, her feet splashing as she took a short cut in the spring. This made her pants wet with the pure water of the spring.

"You could have gone around," I said, laughing at her. I dropped down from Epona and sat down on the sands of the spring. Ilia gave me a mock sadness, then dropped her fingers in the water and drenched me as well. I shivered as the water hit my skin. "We aren't kids anymore," I said, with a bit of frustration from what was going to happen today. Ilia smirked and ran over to Epona. She petted her muzzle gently, then returned to me.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" she asked me. I sighed. This was – what – the hundredth time she had asked me ever since she was forced to give her favorite horse to help me herd the goats. I knew Ilia didn't trust me.

"Now why would I hurt her?" I asked bitterly. She hid behind Epona's head, to escape my bitter tone. I was still mad about today.

"Why are you all grumpy?" she asked in a playful tone. I sighed and put my sandaled feet in the water, but immediately drew back. _Way _too cold. Instead, I played with a leaf that was floating on the water, twirling the stem between my fingers.

"If you had to fight someone you didn't want to fight, you'd be this way," I replied, flicking the brown leaf away into the water. It blew across the spring along with the wind.

"Yeah. . .my father did fifty push ups this morning, said he didn't want to 'underestimate' you," she said. I snorted a small laughed and spun around to her.

"Not much to underestimate," I said, pointing to myself. I do have a slight build, but I wasn't muscle man like Ilia's father. I was a stick compared to him. "I mean, I _probably _will fall after his first stroke."

"Don't sell yourself short Link. I've seen you and the kids, they really like you. Like how I like. . ." she paused to blush, and smiled. "Well. . .anyway." It was _very_ clear on what she was going to say. And no, I do not return the same affection, we were just 'friends'. We remained silent for a while, until Rusl found me.

"Don't want to be late Link, remember your drills?" I nodded, and got up from the ground, leaving Ilia with Epona. This was the part where I was suppose to cucco out. The Mayor – Bo was what he liked to be called – stood on a field near the spring. I took small steps towards him, refusing myself to walk the same pace as Rusl. "Link, what's up?" I felt something cold run down my spine, and it wasn't the wind, though it was in it. Something wasn't right. "Hurry up, the mayor is waiting," Rusl called again. I shrugged the feeling off and headed towards the group. I wondered what that was.

"This must be a great birthday for you Link," Bo called, planting his foot on a stone as I approached, "Happy birthday." I grinned sheepishly at him. Maybe I want to wack him now. I grabbed a wooden sword that was laid across a rock. The mayor smiled at me and shook his head. "I pick my way of fighting – fists," he said. I frowned. This made things a lot more difficult. Bo was known all around Hyrule as "a Goron of a man" beating one of the rock people in a test in strength. I'm no Goron, so I'm certainly doomed.

"To win, the other must call," Rusl said. I nodded along with Bo. Weirdly, I felt like I _wanted _to fight now. After all that fuss, I had an urge to try and _win_. I had no idea where this feeling came from. "Ready?" Rusl asked, holding up a flag, reminding me of the races I used to have with Falo I, of course, beat him all the time.

"Yes," I said, the words escaping from my lips before I could think. I wondered what happened to 'I will never be Mayor' and I could tell Rusl wondered the same. His eyes widened in surprise and he smirked.

"You'll have trouble with him, Bo. He's a nightmare when he's serious." Nightmare? I forgot about those. I frowned, letting my guard down slightly. Before I could catch myself, Bo rushed into my line of sight holding his hands out to grab me. I ducked to the side in attempt not to be flattened like a pancake. However, Bo turned easily – to my surprise, I hadn't expected that after running so fast – and hit his elbow into my dull wooden sword. It only made a bruise on his arm, so he slashed again, this time trying to at grab me at the same time.

I rolled away again, towards the spectators, who stepped back as soon as I completed my roll. Bo came out of the blue and knocked the wooden sword from my hand before I could grip it. I cursed silently as I saw it splash into the spring. This _really _was not my lucky day. Bo made a punch at me, but this time it landed solid in my stomach. Out of breath, I fell to the ground.

"You done yet?" he asked, frowning. I knew Bo didn't want to punch me to death. I then saw a weakness in his defense, remembering Rusl's small tricks to make me concentrate on something else. I coughed louder, to attempt Bo to fall for my trick. "You okay?" he said getting to his knees and placing his hand on my shoulder. I smirked in my hand and grabbed his hand, putting it behind his back in the same motion. I smiled in triumph. Though, my stomach really _did _hurt as I stood up.

Bo wrestled with me in his grip and I tried to hold as well as I could. I argued with myself on how to throw a two hundred pound man. And then, my trick failed and he escaped my grasp, by pushing forcefully behind. I staggered backwards into the spring, retrieving my wooden sword. You win some, you lose some.

"That was a well placed trick Link. I was right not to underestimate you." Again with the underestimating. It is very plain to see that he would win. I thought quickly on what to do next.

"I could have done better," I said, pointing my wooden sword towards him. He smiled.

"I wonder if Rusl has this much fun with you?" he said, preparing to attack again. I smiled.

"Well he isn't fighting with fists," I said. He then dove after me again, spraying water as he went. I got ready to execute my plan, grabbing a leaf in the spring. I was going to need that soon. I dodged fast and, as I did, stuck the leaf on Bo's eyes. It gave me enough time to position myself as he had to stop to take the wet leaf from his face. At least it gave me enough time, but I couldn't dodge forever. I still felt sore from where he hit my stomach.

"Yes. . .he fought with wit," Bo said, grinning. "I can see that brawn and brain will be fighting forever, so lets call this a draw." The spectators were looking on at us from the shore. I smiled.

"Let's," I said. I couldn't believe I was feeling ill towards this day, it was more then fun! Well, except for the sore part.

"Good job, Link!" Rusl said, ignoring the cold spring. I thought of cold and I immediately ran to shore, leaving Bo and Rusl. "Was it something I said?" Rusl asked himself.

"The spring is freezing," I said, pointing a shaken finger toward the spring. Rusl laughed softly to himself.

"I guess you forgot to get boots then. Ha! I can't believe you fought the Mayor in sandals!" Rusl continued to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him. It wasn't only my feet. Talo and Malo, along with some other kids, ran towards me in high whoops.

"So. . .who won?" Talo asked.

"Draw," Bo said.

"What?" a girl, who I knew as Beth, said in surprise. "Link didn't win?"

"No one won," I responded. Talo frowned.

"Well. . .someone _has _to win. Fights are suppose to have winners and losers," Talo protested. Malo walked over with the same glum expression he had yesterday.

"Dummy, they have a draw until they can fight again," Malo said. Sometimes I have to thank Malo for the nice and short explanations.

"Anyway, dad wants to see you after the festival with Rusl. It has to do with his wood stock. The stupid monkeys wrecked his work and he doesn't have anymore wood to work with. So, he wants you guys to get some from that forest we aren't suppose to go in. Also, you need to get enough wood for winter and blah, blah, blah," Talo said, slumping to the ground. "Dad can explain it better." I nodded as I was swarmed by another group of kids, but they were immediately taken away. I also had to notice that not a singe person (below adult) has said Happy Birthday. Well, can't ask for much, can we?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I want to know what you think on this and your opinon is important (well as well as mine). I wanted to try and write a story that had Link being a sort of stubborn then in the game, because, in the game he just goes along for what people say and it's like they control him, so I wanted to see him in this personality. He still cares for his village and all, but he thinks that he would always be able to protect it. . .this let's him rethink things when the real action starts. I hope you will like this version of Twilight Princess, I wanted to try and write my own, and that you the reader will stick with me!**

**-Lostwonder15  
**


	2. Two Days

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zelda. Nadda zero zip. **

_**2. Two Days**_

I breathed in the cool autumn air in Faron forest, the scent of old pine filling my lungs. I groaned and held my nose, the cold air had almost frozen it. One example on how venerable I was to cold temperatures. I snorted and stepped back from the edge of the spring. Yes, there were two of them, however the one in Faron looked like it would almost freeze over. It was very odd, since the spring was close to Ordon, the temperatures should be about the same. I sneezed and went over to Epona, who sneezed as well.

"Guess everyone's getting a cold today," Rusl said as he returned from the thickets collected some wood for the village windmill and the coming cold weather.

"I hate this, why is it so cold?" I asked, shivering as I did. Rusl laughed and threw me a branch which I caught in reaction.

"Go for a dive in the spring, maybe it will warm you up," he said, laughing afterward. I had _told _him to lay of the 'cold spring' jokes. I lifted the branch on Epona's back. Ilia would hate me for using her horse – well technically _my _horse – for pack horse purposes, but I wouldn't call Falo's or Rusl's horses 'strong'. And it wouldn't really hurt the horse, most of the logs we were putting up there all together weighed about two of me. Epona was pretty strong, and I didn't doubt her abilities, Ilia just worry's all the time.

We continued to search the trees and bushes, trying to find dead branches. I was surprised to find many of them along with Rusl. Who knows, we might actually have to carry some of them to help Epona out. We took a break at the middle of the day. I was surprised by our feat, we had most of the wood collected. We sat down to eat the lunches that Rusl's wife, Uli, had made and I was glad of it. I may live alone but my cooking tastes so plain at times.

"Link...I have been holding off telling you this for awhile," Rusl said. I looked up from a bite from the Ordon Catfish and raised my eyebrow, asking him mutely to continue. "I'll be leaving in two days." I swallowed the catfish, almost choking on it.

"Leaving? Going where?" I asked. Rusl was a great companion to me, almost like the father I never had. I shook off dark thoughts and continued to stare at him, waiting for his answer. He smiled.

"I'll be leaving for Hyrule, to deliver an important parcel, a sword that I personally made for one of the Royal Knights to hold. As you know the knights represent all the villages in the Kingdom, even small ones like Ordon. It's just a ceremonial thing, though we have heard no reports from the Castle – they were suppose to send a messenger to escort the weapon, but it seems the court has grown lazy, so I have to go alone and deliver it," he said, folding his arms and shaking his head. "Really, the King wouldn't forget even this small of a village, I have known the King to be a punctual person, but I guess not this year." He shrugged as I continued to frown.

"In two days? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. He shrugged again as he picked up an apple.

"I didn't want you to worry about it, after all, I had given you something more to worry about with the mayor. Just trust me on this." Well, I did trust him, I had trusted him for most of my life. He bit into his apple, staring across the wide spring. He looked troubled as the wind brushed our skin. He looked sad, and worried at the same time, like he was afraid a storm would destroy his home and wanted to save it, even when he already knew it was to late to do so. This confused me. Rusl was never one to worry, sure he worried about my sword practices, but never had sadness crossed his face at the same time. And so, I worried with him.

We continued to pile plank after plank of wood onto Epona's back. Rusl and I remained silent as we worked, only the small birds overhead that had rustled the trees told us that we were not alone. I went over this mornings event, smiling when Talo had demanded to come with us. Bo, with his overpowering vote, had told him no and had sent him away with his smart smaller brother.

My thoughts were interrupted when Rusl called from the Spring. "Link! We have enough!" I looked up from my search for kindling. I ran out of the trees and into the small clearing the spring had created. Rusl was tying the wood together when I ran over to him. Wow, we did get a lot. "I think I need some help," he said, struggling to throw the line and hold the wood at the same time. I ran to the other side of Epona and caught the rope as he threw it. In the same motion I tied the rope to Epona's saddle.

"Got it," I called over the logs. I went to Epona's front and patted her head. She was doing well.

"Good, now come and sit near the spring," he said, pointing to an empty spot next to him. I nodded and sat down, avoiding the cold water. We sat there for a while, listening to the birds, the trees, and many other sounds. The wind blowing the leaves to the ground or the animals scurrying about, collecting acorns for the winter. It was when the sun started to set a sadness crept over me. The day was done, and a new day would come about tomorrow, and I didn't know what was before me. The wind finally settled, almost sensing the twilight setting into it. I was very worried at that moment, not knowing what was before me, stepping down a stair case with no end, or a fire that would never cease. That was when I felt worried _and _sad at the same time.

"Do you feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Rusl asked, looking to the waterfalls and then the orange sky. I remained silent looking at him in understanding. I hadn't realized how wise Rusl was, he was more of a retired tactician then retired warrior. "They say that twilight is the only time when our world intersects with their's." I was lost at his words, not understand who the 'they' were. I hoped they were not _too _unpleasant. I looked to my sandaled feet – I still don't have my boots – and scraped some sand between my toes. I looked up to Rusl's face and saw a sad smile creep into his features.

"Is twilight always sad?" I asked, scrapping the sand further. His smile widened, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, sadness is always a subject most people avoid, and here I am talking of it freely," he said. I nodded in slight understanding. "I just hope that you can avoid the pain of sadness in the future. However, it is difficult to do so, especially if it's in the line of the people you love," he sighed and looked up at the darkening sky again. "I have decided." I looked at him curiously.

"Decided. . .on what?" I asked nervously. He laughed gently at my aroused manner, then frowned once more.

"About going to Hyrule, I believe that I have had enough with the city. . . I don't want to leave the village, especially with Uli being pregnant with my next child," he looked at me with cautious eyes.

"But. . .who will go?" I asked, forgetting the stare he was giving me. I was just waiting for him to tell me.

"I was thinking you. You have never been to Hyrule, and I believe this will give you enough experience for you to one day protecting this village." I had to smile at the going to Hyrule part. For most of my life I had dreamed of Castles and adventures, climbing to the peak of the tallest mountain or defeating a huge beast. However, these dreams faded with time, I was more then content living here in Ordon. I could think of no where else that would be as peaceful as there.

"I'd like to go Rusl, if I have to," I said, sitting back. It should be simple, right? Just go follow a road and give a sword to snobby diplomats, should be simple. Or did I have to dress up? "I mean, it's not like I have to attend this 'ceremony'," I said, trying to keep cool. I _hated _huge parties, I would definitely stand out in the crowd of nobles. And I _don't _want to stand out.

Rusl smiled, washing away his saddened face. "Unfortunately, yes Link," – oh goddesses – "during the ceremony the maker of the sword is suppose to present it to the knight, but since I'm not going, you will be my apprentice and present it."

I grimaced at that. "I'm not your 'blacksmith' apprentice, I am your 'warrior' apprentice. Is that still accepted?" I asked, holding onto my last hope. I was excited to travel to the Castle, I just had trouble grasping the 'royalty' part. Rusl still smiled, getting up from his seat in the sand. I got up as well, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Please say that I'm not qualified as a blacksmith apprentice.

"Cheer up Link, who knows? You might meet Princess Zelda," he laughed at this walking towards his horse as he did so. I just narrowed my eyes at him. My sense of humor sucked.

"Yeah, she might demand I sweep her floors or do her dishes," I replied glumly. Rusl still laughed as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax son, the nobles aren't as bad as you imagine them. Some of them are actually fun to watch," he checked the wood again to see if it held. I shrugged.

"Yes. . .well."

"I will speak to Bo about this, he still has to have part of this decision, but rest assured. After your battle with him yesterday, I'm certain he agree to your expedition. Oh, your leaving in two days," he said, smiling. I groaned, grabbing Epona's reins. Two days. That didn't give me much time to think about any of this. Again, I was not part of any decision, maybe an agreement, but Rusl signed me up, _again_. I wondered what sort of trouble he will get me into _this _time?

I lead Epona down the crude road made between the foliage, aware of what sort of animal could pounce on me at this time of the day. I tightened my grip on Epona's reins, ready if I had to spring into action. I wondered what I was so afraid of, I walked this path not two days ago without a single worry in my head, and now I am paranoid of it. And – strangely – this feeling has escalated, when I turned my back, I felt a presence but when I looked behind the presence disappeared. It grew even more as Rusl and I walked across the long bridge over the canyon that seemed to end no where. The canyon that lead to an end, which I did not want to go towards.

Rusl talked to me as we walked, seeing my nervous face. "Really, that drop doesn't scare you?" he asked, looking over to it. I smiled, clearing my paranoia. What was I suppose to be afraid of?

"No, it's just Faron Forest. . .I feel like something was watching us as we collected wood today," I said, and it was the truth. I felt a dark tug as I turned away from the spring, and it was very inhuman. Rusl just laughed as he looked away from the cliff.

"Why would anyone watch us? What would we have that a bandit would steal? You are just worried about the trip, that is all."

"You didn't feel it?" I asked as we got out feet back onto solid ground. He stared at me curiously.

"Feel what?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied, stepping over a rock as Epona went around. Rusl turned away from Epona for a moment to lock the gate to the bridge – ever since that terrible accident last week. A goat had become victim to a stray wolf from Faron. Bo had ordered the gate to the next province closed ever since. It was growing dark and my stomach growled along with Rusl's. "Anyway, we should get home soon," I said, trying to flee the subject of strange feelings. I didn't want Rusl to worry.

"Alright," he replied nervously. We reached the gate to Ordon village soon afterwards, well more of a fence then gate. This was also my residence, we didn't have much room in the village, and I wasn't a farmer, I was the goat herder. So, I ended up outside the village instead, though none of that bothered me – I liked living alone.

"Father!" a boy said, looking up from the ground as we walked towards him. Colin, Rusl's only son. He was very soft spoken and didn't get along well with the kids, mostly because he didn't want to mob me. Colin was afraid of swords – even the wooden ones – but no one could really blame him. Swords are scary. . .if they are at your throat.

Rusl smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Hey Colin, did you get your work done?" he asked, looking up to Colin's mother. Uli laughed softly and nodded her head, rubbing her stomach softly as if the baby inside was kicking.

"Helped me with all the chores, I expect you got yours done too?" she said, looking over to Epona. The horse backed up slightly as she did, favoring a different spot then before. I looked up to the wood that piled almost three feet above the saddle.

"Over done, I think," I said, pointing to Epona. Uli nodded as she saw this too and Colin peeked at me shyly. He rarely spoke in front of me. . .well not in front of his parents. He has a lot to say once you get to know him.

"We should be getting home," Rusl said looking up into the Twilit sky. Uli nodded and turned to leave.

"Come on, Colin." Colin peered at me once, then turned to leave along with Uli. Rusl looked at me once, then waved.

"Remember – two days," he said. I laughed nervously.

"Two days." Rusl smiled softly, then turned, leaving me with the wood. I groaned as I looked up to the huge pile. I'm sure they could wait for their wood one more day.

– & –

I sighed in content an hour later. Getting all that wood off of Epona's back had tired me out, and I was ready to relax for the rest of the day. . .

If life was only simple. . .

"Oi! Link!" someone called up to my house. I groaned and climbed up one story to my 'look-out tower'. I peeked out the window, desperate to get this over with. Fado called again, shouting even louder. "Link! The goats aren't listening to me again!"

Did they ever listen to him? I was beginning to wonder who ran the goat field, me or Fado. I narrowed my eyes at the small figure that was Fado. I better get paid for this.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled back sourly. I climbed down the ladders – or more like jumped down – to the bottom floor. I flung the door open, both annoyed and frustrated. All I wanted to do was relax after hauling logs around, and what happens? More work! I had a very bad temper when I was worried, this was an example.

"Good! The goats are runnin' all over the pasture. Making my job a living hell right now." _And your just leaving them there_? I sighed. Goat herding was okay, but I felt like I wasn't suppose to be doing it the rest of my life. Fado did pay me for my hard work, and I appreciated it, but I just didn't feel like the simple life wasn't for me. Rusl had rubbed onto me.

"Alright, just let me get Epona," I said, walking over to her. . . 'space' I should call it. Fado kicked his feet nervously.

"Well. . ."

I cursed as I saw an empty place where Epona should be.

"Yes. . .you might want to find your horse first. . ." Fado said, laughing slightly. I groaned and kicked a rock, sending it down a scribbled path towards Ordon Forest.

That was when I heard singing. It was soft and quiet, as if it was far away but also close by. I leaned closer to the sound, hoping to hear a familiar voice or words that could be fit to the song. All I heard was a soft hum in the wind. I looked to Fado for encouragement, but he just shrugged. Figures. I licked my chapped lips as I tried to figure out where the sound seemed to come from. I walked towards it, moving my head from side to side to see if it was heard from a different direction. Nope, it was straight ahead.

I looked to Fado once more before I took off into the forest, after the song. I had a hunch to where Epona was and who the voice belonged too. If you match the clues, it is very simple to who would take Epona, even in the closeness to night. Ilia.

I reached Ordon Spring as soon as I had taken off. The voice was much louder now as I stepped onto the sands of the spring. There Epona stood and she was wet head to toe. Her coat gleamed in the uneven light the Spring had created, making small diamond like lights play on Epona and me. And also the singer standing behind Epona. The sound of a cloth falling to the spring and a rushed sound of feet in water rose to my pointed ears. Ilia bent down to snatch the cloth from the water, but spotted me as she did, falling into the likely cold waters. I assumed they were cold.

"Hi Link," Ilia said, putting the wet cloth on Epona. I frowned at this – wasn't the spring deathly cold? Why would Ilia wash her favorite horse in ice freezing water? "Sorry I kinda borrowed Epona for awhile."

"Kinda?" I said, doubt crossing my face. Ilia bite her lip but she still held her ground.

"I washed Epona for you, she looked like she had dirt on her coat. You didn't have her rolling in the mud now?" she asked me, almost treating me like a child. I had to smile at this, she pointed her finger at me. "And it is strange but the water has cooled since yesterday – Ordon seems to be experiencing major weather issues," she said. My eyes widened at this. That _is _strange. Today Faron seemed freezing cold, it was like Faron was soaking in Ordon's freezing weather as well as it's own.

I tested the water to be sure Ilia wasn't pulling a fast one on me. Surprisingly warm. "That's odd. . ." I said, walking into the spring. Yesterday my toes would have frozen off.

"Yes, very weird. . ." she closed her eyes for a second, then opened them very quickly. "Do you like the song? I was trying to copy the way you do it on the grass." She hummed the song again and recognition hit me. It was the same song I had heard long ago in the reaches off the forest. It had a weird effect on certain animals, especially Epona. It called her near, no matter how far she was. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it! I didn't even need to go on such a goose chase if all I had to do was blow on grass. Though I didn't have much use for the call, though maybe I need it now.

I remembered Rusl words of 'two days' entering my mind. "I'm leaving in two days," I said as Ilia continued to wash Epona's hide. She looked up at this and stopped what she was doing.

"So soon?" she exclaimed in surprise, "But I'm not even done with it. . ."

"Done with what?" I asked. She shook her head, with her mouth betraying her again.

"Sorry, it's nothing. . ."she hesitated, then sighed. "Anyway I'm done washing Epona, you need her for something?"

"Fado." I explained in one word. She smiled and nodded her head. Anyone could understand when someone says the name 'Fado'.

"Of course, well go easy on her please. . .if you'll be leaving in two days. . .I'll get details from father."

She walked off towards the base of the spring, searching along the shore for something. I hesitated, before I grabbed Epona's saddle lying on the beach and reached Epona, again happy for the warm water. I rode Epona past my house, just as twilight disappeared from the horizon, and a dark future was laid before me with, not a saddened feeling, but one of despair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, i can except critisim, comments or random things as long as it is well placed...well except for the random things, they're random ^^. **


	3. When the Birds Don't Sing

**3. When the Birds Don't Sing  
**

I woke up with my hair wetted down in sweat. I counted to ten very slowly, before I looked around. I was at home, safe and sound. I drew a deep breath before lying down in the covers once more. What I had just seen was a _true _nightmare. More horrifying then my dream the other day – this one seemed _real_. I knew that it was somehow real by the sense of it all, I could smell the death the iron of solider's armor, and then the taste, it was metallic with blood. I had no clear sense in my dream for who I was. It was what was in the dream that truly frightened me.

It was like I was flying, though without wings. My vision swarmed to a large castle, covered in a shrouded dusk. There, in one of the towers was a figure, glancing down from the soaring height. The figure did not revel their face, but instead gave me a vision, and a very bloody one. I was instantly teleported to the highest room in the castle. A huge statue stood at the rear of the room that had the shape of my 'accidental' birthmark. I knew right then that the dream was at Hyrule castle. There a battle in-issued, though, I could not see the opposing side. Another figure, who was covered from the fog of the monsters attacking the castle, held a gleaming sword towards the pursing enemy.

And then, emerging from the black fog, the malevolent leader walked proudly towards the sword as if he wasn't afraid of it. He had a strange mask on and dark robes that looked too long for him. Two dark creatures took their places at his side growling at the fogged figure. They exchanged words that I couldn't hear, but those words made the figure drop the sword and a clank echoed in the large room.

That was when I woke up.

Whatever that dream was, it was not natural. I wondered if I should tell Bo or Rusl about it? I immediately shook my head at the decision. They didn't have to worry about me. I got up and washed my face from a bucket – it probably looked like a disaster. I set a hot soup over the fire and I sat down at the table, awaiting my bland breakfast to cook. I smiled as I remembered yesterday, Fado said I could have a day off since his sudden need for me yesterday. I'm not so sure if it's a good thing or bad thing leaving him up there.

I placed a bowl full of the soup and let it cool. I shrugged and decided to eat it anyway, I was a warm person. I blew on the first bite, just in case, but I automatically spit it out, almost throwing up in the process. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I tried putting the spoon up to my lips again, but grimaced. So, I just threw the whole thing away, after that dream, my stomach couldn't handle anything. I regretted throwing it away, however, I was pretty hungry, I just wasn't sure what I was hungry _for. _Anything liquid at the moment was dissatisfying, even water.

I looked up at the clock and frowned. Ten o' clock -- the latest I have ever stayed in bed. I have had days off before, but I always, at the latest got up around seven or eight, let alone ten! I got up from my chair and decided to pace the room. Was I nervous because of my trip? Possible, though I wasn't so nervous I would refuse water. I knew my dream had rattled me, but was it even real? Should I get so worked up because it contained gore? I knew I never really got worked up from the sight of blood, but maybe that was because I had never seen so much human blood. And worst of all, was what in my dream, possibly the future? I had heard from Rusl the strange habits of fortune tellers, he himself had seen one in Castle town. Was my birthmark – the thing I scorned – the cause?

I laughed to myself. I was getting so worked up for nothing. It was just a dream and that was it. Before I attempted to make another soup to test my changed wit, a small call echoed to the door. I paused and looked out the small window, peeking below. It was Talo. . Ugh. I put down the bowl I was going to make a second soup from and opened the door. It was much warmer then yesterday, heck, you could pass it as a spring morning. I looked down to see Talo, Malo, and Beth waving at me. . .well at least Talo was. The boys shout was louder this time as they saw me at the top of the ladder to my tree topped house.

"Hey Link! Finally wake up!" Talo shouted, which was greeted with a small wack from Malo and a small 'you're so rude!'. I smirked at them as I climbed down the ladder. Did they want me to remind them how to use a sword again? Or have they found another weapon that they would beg me to teach them too. Either one seemed likely.

"Hi Link," Beth said as she stepped forward from the two fighting brothers, which in the argue, Malo was winning. "Sorry about these idiots," she said, pointing behind her with a pleasant smile on her face. Talo narrowed his eyes at the girl and paused in his fight with Malo.

"Who's calling me an idiot?" Talo asked, ignoring his smaller brother's glare. Beth still held a smile.

"If you were paying attention you would have known."

Talo frowned and looked up to me with sad eyes. "Tell them Link, tell Beth she isn't being nice," he said. I backed up slightly with a confused face.

". . .what?" I asked. In the corner of my eye I saw Malo roll his eyes.

"I guess you aren't paying attention too," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. I shook my head in confusion.

"No. . .I'm just wondering what you guys are doing here," I said. Talo's face lit up instantly.

"We're goin' Monkey hunting!" he said jumping high into the air. Malo stared at him like he was crazy.

"His idea," he immediately stated.

"I don't care, because my idea is _way _more better then yours!"

"Lay low and let the adults take care of it? The best idea yet!"

"Which is why we are here to get Link, don't you remember?" Talo asked. I perked my head up at my name. They were here so that I can hunt for a stupid monkey? I laughed and shook my head and the three kids turned to look at me.

"Well as long as the 'monkey' isn't in Faron Forest—"

"It is in Faron Forest which is why we came to ask you in the first place!" Talo said. I was getting a little tired of all the shouting. From behind the three kids shouts, Colin appeared on the road, carrying a fishing rod. He looked to the three kids and sighed, turning around.

"Wait!" I called back at him. He stopped and looked back at me with warm blue eyes. Talo noticed this and smirked.

"Sorry Colin, what Link is going to do is going to be too 'scary' for you to handle. And if Link allows me, I'll be able to go to Faron with him," Talo said. I glared at him, giving him an answer to his later question. Colin sighed again and turned around.

"Talo, can you shut up?" I asked him. He gasped as I ran after Colin. I rarely used words that little kids thought they were 'curse' words, but I thought it was time for Talo to grow up. As Colin walked away from the group, I ran ahead, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, your not going to let them get to you like that, are you?" I asked, shaking him slightly. He sighed and shook his head.

"No Link, I won't," he said. He nodded towards his fishing rod and then back to me. "I just thought that since it's your day off today, you'd like to go fishing, the weather is nice and it'd be forever when we have weather like this again," the boy said, "But it seems that Talo wants you to go after some monkey, I mean, what's so fun about going after an animal like that. I just don't like it." I smiled. I didn't like the way Talo seemed excited to go pouch a monkey as well.

"Then I'll just go fishing with you," I said, taking a second pole that he was holding. Colin grinned and his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Really? You won't try and find the monkey with Talo?" he asked. I nodded flicking the rod.

"After all – the weather is nice," I said.

"Thanks a lot Link, my father can't come with me because he's taking care of my mom – it's his turn – but this is so much better!"

He laughed, though he rarely did, and ran ahead, holding a bucket up. It was these times when he seemed like the other boys. "So what are you waiting for," he called back. I smiled.

"You better run fast because I know I can beat you!" It was these times when I felt like a child again as well.

– & –

We sat on a dock with our fishing rods in the water, waiting for a bite. We had dug up our bait and we had half a bucket full of worms struggling to get back into their dark under ground home. We both had already caught one and they both were wriggling helplessly on land. We both threw our lines out and waited for the second wave of fish. Colin laid back on a pole that was holding the dock together and I was hunched over, looking into the clear water. We remained silent for awhile, for the fish could get startled by our voices.

When Colin checked to see that the fish were all gone he spoke, "Weird. . .the fish seem startled even without us hardly moving."

I nodded, moving the pole slightly. "Yeah, a lot of weird things have been happening." Including bloody nightmares. I knew I shouldn't speak of such things, especially around Colin. He groaned and bit his lip, flicking the rod in frustration.

"You know, I didn't hear the birds today," he said. "They usually wake me up in the morning, but today, they were quiet, did you noticed that as well?" he asked. I shrugged, flicking the rod once more. I do wonder what happened to the fish.

"Well I did get up late today," I said. I lived alone so no one could wake me up. . .well besides some little kids who yell at my house. Colin's father or mother just got him up at the correct time, unless he woke up first which was always the case. But it seemed that it wasn't today.

"I wish it was spring again," Colin said, "Pumpkins are good but my mom makes pumpkin soup everyday for breakfast, and sometimes lunch. Sure when she gets fish – which is why we are here – she works wonders, but vegetables. . ." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Don't remind me."

I tried to hold back a laugh, but failed considerably. He smirked as he narrowed his eyes. "What, you like 'veggy's'," he said. I shook my head in uncontrollable laughter. "It's not that funny," he said. I shook my head, pausing for breath.

"It's just. . .you sound like your father when you said that," I said, looking back at him. He pursed his lips in thought and frowned.

"But I'm not strong like my father," he said. My face fell as he stared out into the lake with a sad look. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up to me.

"You don't have to be strong like your father to be like him," I said, smiling. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that Link. . .he just . . .never mind," he said. He gasped in surprise as a fish caught his line, and he struggled to pull the fish out of the water.

"Let me help with that," I said, pulling up on the rod as he reeled in the line. Together we pulled a huge fish out of the water that was almost as big as Colin's head. "This should be enough for your mother to cook for one week," I said, packing the squirming fish in the bucket. Colin didn't say anything. "We are about done," I said, trying to make a conversation. He nodded and turned around, standing up along with me.

"Thanks for fishing with me Link," he said. I nodded and looked into the bucket.

"I can keep the two smaller fish while you can have the large one, your family is larger then me anyway," I said, putting the two smaller fish in a separate bucket. Colin flicked a small smile at me and nodded.

"Besides, I think Dad needs you," he said, pointing to the other side of the lake. Rusl smiled and waved at us as I saw him. I nodded and turned around to Colin, but he was already gone, running towards his small house on top of the hill.

– & –

I walked with Rusl through Ordon Forest, wondering what he was going to talk to me about. Was it the mayor's decision? Had he decided if I should go to the golden city? I guessed that was what Rusl was all about since, he seemed all excited. I sighed. Might as well pack up.

"I talked with the mayor and he agrees about you going to Castle town, though he has a couple of requests," he said, "One, he doesn't want Talo to go with you," I wouldn't take him anyway, so that should be simple, "and two, that you don't dilly dally, the ceremony takes place in two weeks and he doesn't want you late."

I groaned. "I have to take place in the ceremony? Do I have to dress up?" I asked. Rusl laughed, and I frowned further.

"Yes, you do have to take place in the ceremony and you don't have to worry about clothes, they have a lot of that," he said. He didn't get it, did he? It wasn't the lack of nice apparels, it was my lack of wanting to wear such clothes. It was true that I didn't want to stand out, but did I also want to blend in? Such a thing would be impossible.

I didn't argue any further, as we walked through the forest. Rusl, talked about packing Epona's saddle bags, but I remained quiet, nodding when I was suppose to nod and agreeing with him. I hated this, I didn't just want to go along, but it was hard with Rusl. He always found a way to make me agree, it was the same with my fight with the mayor and this entire 'expedition' thing. Home seemed pretty warm right about now.

We turned and headed back to my house, the sun was about where it should be around noon time. Before Rusl continued down to his house, he gave me a stern look. "I know that the sword you will be given will not be yours for long, but when you do give the sword to the Hylian Knight. . .hopefully a new one will be waiting for you at home," he said. I brightened up at this. Well I guess I now have a reason to be going to fancy ceremonies! A real sword, besides a wooden one. Was I really ready for one?

Rusl left after a final word with me, about the wood that I had delivered. I stood in the middle of the road, smiling. I had never held a real sword, though that does sound pathetic. Rusl only makes tools as a blacksmith, from rakes to hoes. Seldom has he ever made a sword. He himself has a sword, but he only uses it when the goats are attacked by a raging wolf or maybe even a fox.

And he was making me one, so that I can finally help him.

I barely noticed, Colin stride by, followed by Malo, Talo and Beth. I felt a small finger poke my back and I turned around to see Talo staring up at me, with a wishful face. I knew what he wanted.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not going after a monkey Talo, excuse me," I said, walking past him. I heard him sniff his nose as he followed me, probably pouting.

"Who would think that I would want you to go? I just want to see your wooden sword," he said. I turned around abruptly, and Talo took back a step from me from my raged face.

"Talo, I've had enough of you. When Rusl gives you a wooden sword he will, but you are to young, and you should wait."

"No Link!" Beth interrupted me, "We all want to see your wooden sword, Malo saw the monkey in the forest so _they _want to learn how to use a sword. . .again! I'm sorry Link that those stinky boys are tiring you out."

"Stinky!?" Talo said, pointing his crude stick at Beth. "Well _excuse _me, but at least I'm doing something to help the village!"

"When ever you help the village you just ruin it for everyone!"

"Who says?"

"Me and probably everyone else!"

"Guys. . ." Malo interrupted, pointing towards the trees.

"Your proof? You need proof for things you know."

"Guys."

"My proof is standing right here," Beth said, pointing to Talo.

"Umm. . .the monkey will escape if you guys won't be quiet. . ." Malo said pointing towards the forest. I looked over to see a monkey with a hair tie in it's hair. I pondered over it, growing uneasy. Did someone own that monkey?

"Come ere' monkey!" Talo screamed running off into the forest. I went to stop Talo for running off into the forest, but he was already gone, heck with my luck. . .

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter readers and please review so that what ever i messed up on or whatever you think is good is heard! I love all reveiwers so don't be shy...unless you are -.-'**


End file.
